Harvest of Chivalry/Decadence/6th Harvest - Two Dates in One Day
Two Dates in One Day is the sixth episode of Harvest of Chivalry's first season Decadence. Storyline 7:45, Saturday, April 12th, 2018 AP: Fountain of the Bear, Asternitz Village It seemed Frisch arrived early by the fountain. He was dressed in a blue tee with cyan stripes on the chest part and a pair of ash-gray pants. Wrapped around his neck was a thin silky gray scarf. He wore a pair of brown shoes on his feet. A short-haired brunette, however, was positioning herself on a rooftop nearby. "Perfect clear view to target." Seele blew right by, all baggy-eyed and grumpy-looking. It seems she was still veeeery angry over her sketchbook getting burnt up. "Hm? Is that Seele?" Frisch noticed. He shrugged after Seele passed by. "Is it me or do we all live in the same village? Or is the fountain really nice...? Eh, they don't call it the Fountain of the Bear for nothing." A little girl with short white hair is seen walking around while looking to a handheld video game. Seele eventually stopped, looking around. She sat down on a nearby curb, finding something to sketch and pulling out her new sketchbook. Frisch was walking towards the fountain. However, he does seem a bit tired. He lost awareness for a short while. The little girl, not knowing where she's walking towards, she hit Frisch. "Hm?" "Oh." Frisch felt that. He happened to take a glimpse of the little girl. "Oh, my apologies." "Hmpf." The girl continued in her way without speaking a word. "Aww... Dang it..." With this disruption, Seele promptly started erasing. Frisch sat on the rim of the fountain and glanced at the girl walking away. "Huh." Few seconds later, his smartphone vibrated. He then took out his smartphone from his pocket and checked what was up. It was a message from Heiz. That said, he didn't notice Seele across from him, occasionally glancing up at him and then back down at her paper. "Yo, bro! Good luck with Sylvea's date! If you need something, just hit me up. "Where are you?" "Xiaki's getting ready so I'm home checking on my plan for this date." Frisch did not answer back as it would be pointless to do so. Taking in more awareness due to the peace of the surroundings- the flowing fountain and the verdant trees around him, he looked around as a means of checking on Sylvea if she has arrived. But no dice yet. "Where is he going?! Seele? WHERE'S SYLVEA?!" Kanzelle said, hiding in a rooftop. Across the movement of his eyes, Frisch managed to take a glimpse of Seele. "Hm?" Seele quickly looked back down at her sketchbook, but it was too late. Busted. "Miss Seele?" he called. He walked toward her. "You seem relaxed." "Hardly." Seele responded. He could see her half-finished sketch of him sitting on the fountain. "Oh?" Frisch said. "Quite a well-drawn sketch," he complimented. Seele cracked a smile, finally. "Thanks..." "Frisch!" exclaimed a soothing voice from behind. The young man turned to see expected company. It was Sylvea, at last. She wore a sleeveless ruffled melon blouse with a small belt around her waist. Her sienna dress reached below her unscathed knees. Her footwear was a pair of white strapped step-ins. Never did she leave her straw hat with a small lilac ribbon around the top. "Oh, Sylvee, I have been expecting you." Frisch smiled. "She was never called the Ethereal Queen for nothing... How enchanting." "Finally, she arrived," Kanzelle said. Sylvea turned to see Seele with him. "Ah, it's been a short while, Seele." Seele nodded. "Likewise." Sylvea smiled. "Is your head feeling all right now?" "Yeah, it's better. Thanks." Seele answered. "All is well, then." She noticed Seele's sketch by her lap. "Hm?" Sylvea stooped down a bit to see what it was. It caused her to blush somewhat. "Wow, I never knew you were so good at drawing..." Seele blushed a bit as well, flattered. "Aww, please. It's not even finished..." Sylvea bowed. "I am really looking forward to it. So please, let me see your artwork after you finish it!" "Why, thanks! I would show you my other work... But my old sketchbook got scorched back in that ambush..." Seele complained. "That's unfortunate..." Sylvea said. "But I think Frisch can help you out. He's a good artist, too!" Frisch was just silent... But Seele still cheered up quick, smiling. "I can help anytime during next week," Frisch broadened the boundary. "Right now, we have important business to do." "Right, right." Seele responded. He tapped her head lightly. "Keep it up," he said as he started to walk away with Sylvea, who glanced at her and smiled sweetly. Seele giggled. "You two are cute together. See ya!" "No, they aren't!" Said Kanzelle, using machinery to hear them from afar. A male figure was hiding among the bushes. He was watching everything from the start... "I hope nothing bad happens. If that young man snags my sister, I'll see to it that he be hanged." He then darted away to the direction of the two. Kanzelle started jumping from building to building. Seele noticed the male and watched suspiciously. She took out her Audra Gespenst, tapping it lightly on the ground. It summoned a low, yet strong gust of wind in an attempt to trip the male figure. As soon as there were no trace of people in the area, the area was eerily quiet. Until she broke the silence with a well-timed gust of wind.The man was caught off guard as he barely braced himself from that strong gust. "Gah!" he exclaimed. Seele quickly went back to her drawing, trying to not be suspected. Frisch heard the groan from an audible distance as he took a moment to pause and sense it. "Hm..." "Frisch? Is something wrong?" "... Nothing. Let's go. Where will it be?" "Um... Maybe an ice cream parlor would do nicely. It has been a while since I ate ice cream. I think you'll like it, too!" "Yes, I surely hope so." They continued on their way to city proper. "What was that...?" The man wondered. He lost track of the two teens. "Shoot, I missed them!" He immediately departed from the bush he was kneeling before. Kanzelle was still in the chase. "You'll never have the perfect date!" Frisch and Sylvea exited the parlor with a single ice cream in Frisch's hand. They sat on an intricate bench just at the front of the shop. "This is rather large..." Frisch said. Sylvea smiled. "We can eat it together, you know." Frisch blushed somewhat. "E-Eat it together..?" "Yes. Do you mind...?" "Eating it together with Sylvee...? This is slightly embarrassing on my part. I might dread the day that I would be kissing her by mistake-...!! Agh, what am I thinking?!" "Um, Frisch, are you okay?" Sylvea asked. "Did you catch a cold?" "Ah, no. Of course not." Kanzelle was shocked. "O-ONE ICE CREAM?!" She mistakenly put her feet badly on the ground so she fell on some bushes in the ground. The man managed to catch up, but his attention was diverted by Kanzelle who was lying on the grass. "Miss, are you all right?" "I-I am!" Kanzelle said in a low tone, so Frisch and Sylvea couldn't hear her. He reached out his left hand at her. "Stand up, Miss." She accepted the help. "Thanks, I need to go." She just started jumping between tree branches until she got herself in the rooftop again. "I was almost found..." The man was revealed to be no other than Forsetius. "What was she doing...? Ah, never mind that, I will have to make sure that those two don't get themselves into a bad situation." He then followed across the exit of the forest as he looked for a passage to check on them unseen. "..." Sylvea licked on the ice cream first. "Mm! Nothing beats a sugar cone from this shop." Frisch was slightly nervous but he licked on the other side anyway. "Mm-hm, this is good." "Or the fact I would be licking along the path of h-...!! Gah, now's not the time to think of that!" "NOOOOO! They started already! Do I have the power of fire?!" "Is it good, Frisch?" "A-Ah, yes, I expected it to be this good." "Because of the path of her t- Fwaah, whhhy!!" Sylvea smiled. She took clean tissue from her leather handbag and wiped Frisch's lips. "Your lips looked messy back there." Frisch smiled. "Thank you, Sylvee." He sighed in a way that it is neither easily seen nor heard- he exhaled away from the ice cream. "She is honestly gorgeous in everything she wears... and a soft-hearted lady at that... I did not make a mistake in getting to know her." 8:27: Celerent residence... "I DON'T KNOW WHAT GIRLS LIKE!" Heiz was still planning the date. "Better call my brother..." He types Frisch's number in a couple seconds. "Pick up, bro..." "Frisch," she beckoned. "Yes?" "Watch this one," Sylvea requested as she held the lower tip of the cone with her glimmering white incisor teeth. She then moved upward, tipping the base of the cone towards Frisch as he was still holding it with a gentle grip using his right thumb and index finger. The ice cream was almost finished there... "Can you eat it now...?" Sylvea said. "It will drip on your clothes at any minute." "A-Ah! All right then..." Frisch obliged as he took a bite on the base of the cone. The ice cream was mildly sweet and cool as it flowed across his mouth... Just when the two were about to crunch on their next bites, the former felt his smartphone vibrate in his pocket. He stopped abruptly as they were about to kiss in that position! Sylvea, however, managed to take her bite as the ice cream from the base flowed in her mouth as the cone tilted back toward her. She paused from taking another bite as she noticed Frisch's sudden halt. "Hm?" "Whew," thought Frisch as he took out his smartphone and put it between them, just above the ice cream. "..." "Frisch?" Heiz's voice could be heard in the phone. "Mm?" Frisch mouthed as he was still biting on the base of the cone. "I need your help, bro... Truth is... I HAVE 0% OF THE DATE SITUATION UNDER CONTROL!" Frisch slowly took off his mouth from the base of the cone as he sat straight. He cleared his throat slightly. "I thought you knew what do that you were all like, 'I want it to come from me'... My brother is really naïve." Sylvea was left there, biting on the other side. She blinked and noticed Frisch saying 'brother'. "Heiz?" she muttered. "I KNOW! BUT... WHAT DO GIRLS LIKE, AFTER ALL?!" "Calm your bones, brother. ... Does she like ice cream?" "I... Maybe? Everyone does, right?" "Go to the ice cream parlor at the right block of the city just there when you exit the village." "I see... What then? You know what? In a nice talk with ice cream, I'll try to know what she likes. Thanks, bro! By the way... How's your date? Something happened yet?" "... Going well." Frisch grinned. "Now you have fun, my naïve brother." He then whispered, "Thanks to you, you just ruined the heating moment at its finest glory." He then hung up the call. "Wait, wha-" The phone beeps. "Did I... WAS HE GOING TO KISS HER?!" Heiz fist bumps the air. "Now brother, you sure have grown. I'll be sure not to fall behind." "If it was not for that call..." Kanzelle was blushing, trying to catch her breath. Forsetius' mood almost turned for the worst. "Aagh, if it were not for that call, I would've taken his head as a trophy...!!" "Hm?" Sylvea mouthed. "... Were you waiting for me to finish that?" Sylvea blushed a bit. She immediately took off the cone from her mouth with her right hand yet in a gentle pace. "A-Ah, no... I...!" "... I'll finish that." Frisch reached forth his right hand. "You bought it for me, I will finish it for you." "U-U-Um... Okay." She did give the rest of the cone as Frisch ate it in a gentlemanly manner. Those moves, though... "Was he even aware that he is eating the area where I already b- W-W-What am I thinking all of a sudden...?!?" Sylvea thought. She averted her eyes, her cheeks getting redder in time. Kanzelle's cheeks glowed red. "A-a-a-a-a-ahh..." she muttered. "Hm?" Frisch noticed. "Did I do something wrong perchance?" "A-Ah, no! It's nothing...!" "Oh... Something tells me you know I did. Maybe I was not aware..." "N-No, it was nothing. You misunderstood..." Kanzelle was using a fan to calm herself and breathing heavily. "This... development...!" Sylvea looked at his eyes. "Frisch..." "Wha-What?!" Kanzelle was looking closely. "W-What...?" he met eyes with hers. "Now she is getting more entrancing... I must resist." "Yes?" "Um, thank you for saving me the other day... You saved me yet again." "Ah... That." Kanzelle sighed in relief. "No problem," Frisch answered. "It's a habit of mine and I kind of... like it." "You saving me from all these predicaments every now and then. It makes my heart race..." she muttered. "Hm? What is it?" "A-A-Ah! It's nothing! T-Thoughts merely brought into life..." Frisch looked around. "Sylvee." "Yes? What is it, Frisch?" "I love..." Kanzelle was with her eyes open. "WHAT?!" "... going out to a restaurant since Heiz and I were wee children. Let's go there, shall we?" Sylvea nodded. "Sure thing." "Let's move out with them," Kanzelle said to herself. Forsetius slipped away without leaving a sound. He had to wear his fedora if he were to play safe inside the restaurant. The two sat among a table inside the restaurant just near the glass wall. The restaurant specialized in improvised cuisine, it seems. Kanzelle was on a rooftop with view to the glass wall. "Lucky me they sat there." Forsetius came in wearing his fedora. He immediately took a seat as a waiter catered him. "One egg omelette risotto value meal, please," he requested. "Isn't it too bright here?" noticed Frisch. "Honestly, my eyes are hurting. The sun is stark naked." "Oh, let's go to a more well-lighted area, then." The two transferred further within the restaurant. They sat at the right side, near an intricately-painted wall. The lighting is much more balanced to Frisch's eyes now. "Are you... JOKING WITH ME?!" Kanzelle was getting frustrated. Forsetius sat at the innermost table and waited for his order. Frisch issued a request on the waiter and stated his order. "Golden rice with 'That's Game pork roast'." Sylvea was still choosing... "Can I take this chicken tapi donest for two?" she asked. The waiter went back to work as few minutes had passed since their order was given. Forsetius received his risotto. It smelled really nice... "How can I enter without getting recognized?" Kanzelle thought of a way until her eyes stopped at a geek's shop. "Hum... I have an idea." She jumped down the building and entered the shop. She left the shop with a cosplay of something that looked a female general. A medieval one, it seems. "Army is in nowadays' comics? Welp, whatever, this must suffice!" She entered the restaurant. "Can I get a table, please?" she asked in a slightly deeper voice. She was with a long hair wig, so that she wouldn't get recognized by the hair. And it was different in color, too: pink. There was silence within the building. Frisch looked at Kanzelle. "Hmm?" "If he recognizes me, I'm dead..." Frisch looked at Kanzelle. The hair was long, the voice is slightly deeper than he expected... But her eyes and few strands of sienna hair on her side. He was able to perceive it. "Oh, Kanzelle, 'tis a coincidence." "Kanzelle?" Sylvea noticed. She turned to see her. "Huh? Is this Kanzelle?" Kanzelle ignored him. "Please, think you've made a mistake..." "Hm? Kanzelle?" "Why is she ignoring me...? More importantly, what's this sudden getup?!" "Ignore him... Ignore him..." "Again, can I get a table?" Kanzelle maintained posture, doing her best not to drop her act. "Here, share with us." "Stop being nice, dammit!" Kanzelle was still ignoring him. But it seems there was only four of them inside. What is Frisch doing? "You won't? Suit yourself, then..." "If the waitresses here could take me to a table faster, maybe he wouldn't even ask anything... At least, he shut." Suddenly, someone entered and grabbed Kanzelle's hand. Frisch turned to see who went in. "There you are, big sis." The little girl from earlier appeared. "WHO'S THIS GIRL?! Wait... Isn't that the girl who hit Frisch earlier? What does she want?" "Eh?" Frisch mouthed. Sylvea saw her. "My, my..." "Oh, sorry. I thought you returned home." Kanzelle smiled. "I can't drop the act. And this will help. Many know that I'm an only daughter, maybe this will confuse Frisch." The two girls got a table near Forsetius. "Who are you?!" Kanzelle asked in a low tone to the girl. Frisch ignored them, having not to deal with the two. "Hm?" Forsetius saw. "Well, well, if it isn't little Kalteina..." "I'm..." The little girl heard that. "You?" She was calm. "WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE?!" Kanzelle thought. The waiter served Frisch and Sylvea their orders. "Thank you for dining in!" The two succeeded in a low-tone prayer. The girl pulled a chair. "Sit down, young man." She was looking at Forsetius. "I need to talk with you two." "Hm?" Forsetius mouthed. Kanzelle looked at the girl. "This is getting weird." "Do you realize who you are talking to, Kalteina?" "I do. Now, sit." She showed no emotion at all. Those nerves of steel...! "You need to grow a bit more to casually call me that." He was nonchalantly eating his meal. She approaches him. "If you don't want your plan to fail, sit with us... Big bro." Kalteina said, sure of what she was saying. "Plan? What are you talking about? I'm here to eat my meal..." Meanwhile, Heiz was ready to deploy into mission. "Let's go! So, we are going to meet at the fountain. Let's go!" Kalteina pulled Kanzelle near them. "I know you, Forsetius Asterne, are here to spy on your sister and you, Kanzelle Dreisflore, are here to spy on Frisch Celerent." She said on a low tone, not to blew their cover. Frisch and Sylvea didn't give a darn anyway—they were eating in peace... "How does she know that?!" Kanzelle was surprised, but listened. Forsetius was quiet for a short while. "Again, I am here to eat my meal in peace. Would you be so kind as to go away?" His eyebrows then arched. "Aaaaand who is Frisch Celerent...?" he asked. "Frisch Celerent is the one trying to put his lips on your little sister, Sylvea Asterne." She said, still serious. "You, go for Heiz Celerent. Since Forsetius is here to stop Frisch if something happens, you must stop the other boy." "Did I just hear my name?" Frisch said. He turned to see them. "Huh." Kanzelle didn't know what was happening, but she just left. "Who was that girl? Kalteina?" "Now, you, try not to blow everything," warned Kalteina. "I actually have to go see my big sister... That girl with the 'little princess' attitude..." Forsetius met eyes with Frisch. He was wide-jawed. His indigo hair was still showing. "Oh, Mister Forsetius. 'Tis a pleasure." Kalteina was leaving the restaurant. "Blew it..." "Forsetius?" Sylvea quickly turned to whom Frisch was talking to. "B-Brother...?!" "H-Huh...?!" Forsetius blurted. "I didn't know you were here, heh heh..." Frisch glanced at Kalteina leaving the building. "... Excuse me for a while." He stood up and left the restaurant as a means to track Kalteina. "Ah! Frisch...!" Sylvea spoke after he opened the door and left. She looked at her brother intently. "... Brother." "Yes, Syl?" Sylvea sighed. "I know what you are up to... but please, I suggest you refrain from it now. I fully trust Frisch- the man that saved my life in the past." "Huh, are you sure you can fully place your trust on that boy? I can see, Syl, that you are easily fooled. Just because you have someone who does something big for you means that you owe them that much? Are you naïve?" "D-Don't mock Frisch! He did that in his own accord. You have no right to judge him!" Forsetius sighed. "Oh?" He leaned on his seat. "You must know that you are still young, Syl. You carry the risk of your life plunged down upon oblivion when you continue being in a relationship with that man. Do you not see it? Oh, right, I think your so-called love is blind." "You... you misunderstand! We are not lovers...! We are merely taking this time to know each other more. Is it wrong?" "Oh, believe me..." Forsetius grinned. "There are many reasons as to how it is." Kalteina was seated on a bench with her video game. "... You. White-haired girl." "Hm?" She looked at him. "The Celerent older brother." He sat beside her. "... You seem to be very knowledgeable of things. How do you know me and my brother?" "I may just be another middle school girl, but I have my sources." She looked back at her video game. "Hm." Frisch crossed his arms. "Do you hate me and my brother?" "Why should I?" She was really engrossed on her video game. "... You helped Kanzelle track my brother. You let Mister Forsetius watch over me and Sylvee. Totally not suspicious." Frisch crossed his arms. "... Besides, why should I treat Sylvee badly? She's my close friend. I can't harm her." "Do you know what this is?" Using only one hand, she grabbed a little bag from her pocket. "Hm?" "Those are just a part of shards people send me. Do you know why they send me those, mister Frisch?" "Because you are bribed to do so?" "Wrong. People go to a website and request something anonymously. Then I take the money and do the request. This is a little part from boys who don't want you to date Sylvea. Now, with your brother and my reasons to do these requests, is different." "... Oh?" Frisch grinned. "... Exactly. You are bribed to do so. Stopping others in exchange for money. Do you even know me personally? Or my friends? Doubtful." "I don't know you personally, but I have a source in high school. And I'm not doing this to you because I hate you, it's because I need to." "... And if you manage to stop us...?" "I'll receive the rest of the shards." She stood up. "Now I must stop your brother, for other reasons." "... We'll see," Frisch said confidently as he grinned. "... You have failed to stop either of us." "In case you didn't get, I need to do this, but..." She looks at him. "I wish you the best of luck in your love quest." She starts walking away. Frisch snickered. "To each his own..." Back in the restaurant, he opened the door. However, it seemed there was no trace of Sylvea nor Forsetius there. It seems they left... And the food was gone, too. "Tch, that man..." Frisch grunted. He took out his smartphone and attempted to contact Heiz as he budged out of the building, heading for the village. Heiz was at the door of their house. "Hm?" He answered. "Frisch?" "Heiz, are you finished dressing up? Go to the fountain now." "I am going. Something happened?" "Sylvee... She must have been taken back home." As he said that, he was there by the fountain. "Heiz, could you first check the road if they are going through there?" Heiz ran there to check if someone was there. "Hm... Let me see..." It seemed Heiz happened to glance at two people walking past the house. The front one a man and the back one a girl who has that awfully familiar long hair with gradating colors. Forsetius and Sylvea, they were! Also, he happened to see a paper bag by the gate. "I see them!" Heiz said. "Very well," Frisch said. "You will see me running within seconds." "What?" Heiz was confused. Indeed, Heiz happened to see Frisch charging towards the two figures. "Sylvee!" Frisch beckoned. The man turned. His eyebrows arched. "I expected you to catch up..." The girl turned to see who it was. "Frisch...! Why did you...?" Heiz approached them, but not to be seen, he hid. Frisch stopped. He was standing a meter and a half away from them. "Apologies, I happen to be talking with the white-haired lass." Sylvea averted her eyes. It seemed she had no other choice... "What do you want from Syl, young man?" questioned Forsetius. Frisch crossed his arms. "Honestly, do you even have manners- no less the guts to butt in? Are you as childish as the lass I met?" "What?!" Forsetius exclaimed. "You dare talk to me like that?! You stand before an Asterne! I suggest you-" "Keep my mouth shut?" Frisch snickered. "We are not done with our 'date' yet... And you still say that?" Forsetius was getting furious. That negativity, however... "Frisch... Watch out..." Heiz was worried. Kanzelle was observing the commotion on a rooftop. "Frisch..." "You...!!" Forsetius' voice began to be distorted. "Don't you touch Sylvea again, you filthy...!!" "Tch...!" Heiz knew what was happening. "Brother...!" Sylvea exclaimed, noticing the change in his voice. Frisch was just quiet. He began to walk toward them... A strange ethereal mist emanated from him. Forsetius seemingly sensed danger as soon as Frisch nonchalantly walked toward them. He was forced by his Phage to grab Sylvea away from him with a shadow hand as a couple of these lunged towards him. "Reap the evil from the afflicted..." As he muttered, he began to move down, causing the shadow arms lunging at him to be torn within mere seconds. "Dual Ceresta!" he chanted, holding each knife with one hand in a reverse position. "Kgh...!" 'Forsetius' grunted as he flung Sylvea away to a fair distance with his other shadow hand. The maiden yelped in pain as she fell down... It seems she was physically frail. Heiz was about to step in, but a hand stopped his arm. It was Xiaki. "Let him do this. Anything, we'll step in." Frisch left no opportunity for Forsetius to counter at a perfect time as he charged towards the latter. "Tch!" 'Forsetius' grunted. Frisch used his velocity to perform a side kick at his foe, who in turn hurriedly defended itself with its shadow arms. Regardless, 'Forsetius' would be knocked down. As Frisch landed after few seconds, he spun and severed his shadow arms with one upward slash from his right knife. The Phage was forced upwards by that forceful attack. It then landed on the ground on its chest and struggled to stand up. "At ease," Frisch said. "The harvest... will now begin." Sylvea gaped in awe. "Get him!" Heiz was pumped, seeing his brother. 'Forsetius' finally stood up. "Hah! Did you think I was overwhelmed? It is time for me to retaliate with twofold power!" Frisch was quiet. "..." Immediately, he charged at Forsetius as he gripped his Dual Ceresta tightly. He flung his left knife at him as he aimed for serious damage up close with the right knife. 'Forsetius' was quick to perceive it as he evaded to his right. A shadow arm emerged from his back and grabbed the flying blade. However, just when he was about to throw it back, Frisch focused his Prismana towards the arm as a wind blade severed it within few seconds! "Ngh!" 'Forsetius' groaned in pain. He was open wide! Taking no time for delay, Frisch immediately cut through the Phage, full force with his right knife. He then swung in a backhand direction which landed yet again. He spun towards the left and grabbed the other knife suspended mid-air with his left hand. This prompted Frisch to stab 'Forsetius' on his neck and leave another serious cut across it as he grazed it in a forehand direction. 'Forsetius' screamed in pain as he stumbled away from Frisch. Now, Frisch was standing between Sylvea and 'Forsetius'. It seems Frisch displayed prodigious skill in battle! At a relatively young age, no less! Of course, those cuts are not dealt directly to the body of the afflicted, fortunately. It was dealt to the astral body of the Phage which took damage from attacks of any Unlocked. "That's my brother!" Heiz was pumped. Xiaki gaped in awe. "Frisch..." Sylvea muttered, blushing in astonishment. "Kgh...! How is he that strong...?!?" 'Forsetius' complained. "... Leave the remarks to the audience. I will now finish you." 'Forsetius' was then wrapped around a shroud of electricity. "I won't let you...!!" He then released a barrage of lightning rays at him. Frisch had enhanced perception so this proved a bit wasteful even though he managed to land a few hits on him. "Tch...!" Frisch resorted to deflect the incoming rays with his knives. "Lightning is fast, it seems." 'Forsetius' went into an all-out offensive as he manifested a dozen of shadow hands towards Frisch. The latter grunted as he channeled Prismana in the air to create a single wind blade that will sever all the arms at once from their base. It did slice all in one slash but these left lightning pulses towards Frisch who nevertheless pressed on even though he was getting shocked. "Ngh! This is nothing..." 'Forsetius' gaped in shock as his shadow arms were cut off but grinned regardless because he left those pulses. He used two shadow arms to grab Sylvea toward him as a means of using her as a human shield. She yelped upon getting forced in. "Frisch, look out!" she exclaimed as Frisch encountered her at the moment he took a step towards 'Forsetius'. As he heard the voice, he managed to have full awareness of her sudden presence. He flung his left knife 45 degrees in the air and caught Sylvea with his left arm. "Fear no more, Sylvee," Frisch said. "For the harvest is reaching its peak." He spun clockwise as he got near 'Forsetius'. "First Scythe: Zenith." He swung his right knife across 'Forsetius' with sheer force. However, the Phage had protected itself with a static barrier and a wall of shadow arms. Regardless, this created a tear across the barrier. At that moment, Frisch's eyebrows arched. All of a sudden, the Phage was punctured immediately... With the left knife moving on its own, similar to how Tyreas recalled his poleax! "He used that technique?!" Heiz was amazed. "Gaah!" 'Forsetius' groaned in great pain. At that moment, any hint of resolve would weaken it exponentially. Forsetius was then knocked down on the ground as the left knife landed on the pavement with a stab. Frisch let go of his right knife and let Sylvea fall on his left arm as he positioned himself comfortably in a bridal-style catch with his right hand wrapped around her waist. "A-Amazing..." Sylvea blushed hard. "I remember that time... that you saved me from my misery, Frisch. You were truly amazing. T-Thank you, again..." Frisch merely smiled. Forsetius managed to come to his senses as he opened his eyes. "It seems... my anger took the best of me." Frisch helped Sylvea stand up by lifting her on her back with his hands. They stood firm together. "I lost... reason back there. I was so overprotective of my sister... She is everything to me as a brother. So, you young man, break a leg...!" As soon as he said that, the Phage emerged from his body and fell on the ground, severely weakened. "This... This is unforgivable!!!" the Phage exclaimed. Frisch stretched out his arms as his knives went back to his hands as if they were magnetized to him. "The harvest is nigh to end." He then charged towards the Phage and flung his knives at it. The latter was then impaled through its shoulders as it lost balance, about to fall on its back. Frisch used this velocity to deliver another flying side kick... Which was faster than before. "Tempest Force." The Phage took the attack big-time as it was knocked away. Frisch landed on the ground with his legs extended. He turned his back on the Phage and moved his right hand over his left chest. He then quickly did a gesture with his thumb, index, and middle fingers extended. "The harvest... is bountiful." The Phage left a scream as it dissipated back into the shadows with a rather violent burst of dark energy. "That was amazing..." Xiaki said, as she and Heiz approached them. "Good job, bro!" Heiz smiled. However, Frisch fell on his knees. He was almost exhausted. "Bro?!" Heiz was worried. "Frisch!" Sylvea hurried to his side. "Are you okay?" "Not really... My body... feels numb." Sylvea stood up. "Heal, Helena Maerstelle!" she exclaiming upon summoning her rod. A healing aura enveloped Frisch. This healed any wound or bruise and eased the numbness somehow. "Thank you, Sylvee," said Frisch. "No... Thank YOU. You saved me again..." She blushed. Heiz sighed. "Jeez... Don't scare me like that..." Frisch stood up and looked at Forsetius. He stretched forth his right hand at him in which the latter held in order to stand back up. "Are you all right, Mister Forsetius?" "Ah, this is all right. I apologize for my rashness..." "It's fine." "I should have thanked you for taking care of my sister... But my anger got the best of me." "Huh. That happens." "Now, I consent you to be with Syl whenever. But if you lay a finger on her in the wrong place, I'll still have your head rolling." "Hm," Frisch crossed his arms. "I would be the last person to do that, honestly..." "My brother would never do that." "I doubt it either." Said Xiaki. Forsetius sighed in relief. As soon as he did, there was a glowing object behind him. "Hm? What is that light from my back-" When he turned to see it, he immediately covered his eyes in reflex like the others. He peeked from his arms to see what was going on. "You have come to realization, son of man..." a male voice spoke. "That great a faith in a person who is willing to protect your loved one... May Prismeter lay His hand on the thread of your bonds. I am Forseti Taur, the protector of bonds- Emissary of the Stormfront. I shall carry out His absolute will upon you..." The astral being transmuted into a whip as it dissipated upon Forsetius. "W-What's this...? Am I an Unlocked now?" Frisch and Sylvea nodded. "Wow!" Xiaki was happy to see that. "Sad thing he isn't on our school..." Heiz said. "Well, I AM an adult right now..." Forsetius said. "I know..." Heiz answered. "By the way, what is your name again, young man?" Forsetius asked Frisch. "... Frisch Celerent," Frisch answered. "... Some call me 'The Silent Deliverer'. Keep it a secret between us." Few minutes later, Forsetius was waving goodbye at them. "Take care of Syl for me, Frisch!" "So, good luck for the rest of your date!" Xiaki said, grabbing Heiz's arm by surprise. He blushed because of that. "... All's well that ends well," Frisch said. "Yup." Heiz said. Sylvea looked at Frisch. "Frisch." "Hm?" "I left your meal in a paper bag by your gate." "Ah, much thanks. Shall we go then?" "Sure! Where?" "To my house." He turned to Xiaki. "And Miss Xiaki," he beckoned. "Did you happen to pass by a lass with short white hair?" "Short white... Do you mean Kalteina?" "Ah, so you know her..." Frisch inferred. "Be careful." "Hum... Of course I would know her... She's from my family. Has she done something wrong?" "Frisch, what do you know?" Heiz asked. "... She is planning to ruin your date. Our date was almost ruined because of her diversion." "Why would she... Ah... OK, I'll be careful!" Xiaki looked like she knew something. They started heading towards the ice cream place that Frisch told Heiz about. "Very well." He turned to Sylvea. "... Sylvee, let's go. I'll make meal at home." "Okay." They proceeded to Frisch's house and stayed there for lunch. Kanzelle was still at the rooftop. "Hum... So Sylvea's brother is now an Unlocked... Time to follow my Heiz baby!" Heiz sent a message to Frisch. "I actually forgot to ask you, what's the best ice cream there?" "Plain sugar. All-time fan favorite." "Thanks!" Heiz ordered the plain sugar ice cream, but to his surprise, it was an ice cream meant for two people. It was large, apparently. "THANKS—MY @$$!" He thought after being in a table with Xiaki. She was looking at the ice cream. Xiaki changed her seat, so instead of being in front of Heiz, she was just beside him. She then took the cone. "Let's eat?" She smiled. Heiz blushed. "Y-Yeah..." Heiz and Xiaki took a bite together. "OMG OMG OMG! THANK YOU, FRISCH! I'M STILL GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN I GET HOME THOUGH!" They took another bite. This time Xiaki took a big one, so their noses touched. "I'm not going to take this anymore... C'MON HEIZ! FOCUS!" "Our noses actually touched... Heiz seems nervous... That actually makes him cut-- What am I saying?!" Kanzelle was on a rooftop. "I know I should stop them, but... That girl..." She looked at a short figure in their vicinity... When they were about to take another bite, something passed in front of Heiz's eyes that made him stop. "What was that?" He looked at the object. "A dart?" The dart would fly back to a girl's hand. "Stop right there... Celerent brother." Xiaki was surprised. "Kalteina?! So Frisch was right?" "So the elder brother actually told you about me... Whatever... Xiaki, you know you mustn't date anyone." "Another one of these? I won't hurt your sister!" Heiz stood up. "So you want to fight a little girl? Don't underestimate me, Celerent." Some darts would appear floating around Kalteina. "Surprise, sister, but I'm actually an Unlocked." "H-How?!" Xiaki asked. "Hum... Situations..." Heiz sighed. "I won't fight a little-" Heiz's speech was interrupted by a punch in the guts. It looked like Kalteina teleported, she was so fast. "Ugh...!" "Heiz!" Xiaki shouted. Heiz would punch Kalteina away. "You want to fight?! Prepare yourself!" Kalteina struggled to stand up after that impact. Heiz's punch was truly strong... "Tch, you have quite the punch...! Let's go!" Heiz summoned his Drakhen Canzer and started running towards Kalteina. "Feel the rage of the dragon!" "Looks like we are eternal rivals, then... Since I have the power of the tiger. Come to me, Tigris Dens!" Many darts appeared around her. Some of them started to fly towards Heiz, but he was able to evade or deflect them with the Drakhen Canzer. "Hm?!" When Heiz was near her, he grabbed her head with his large gauntlet and pulled her up. "You are quite the little kid... Stop this at once..." She starts kicking in the air, since she couldn't reach the ground. "Agh...! Let... go..." "I kinda feel bad to fight you, actually..." All of a sudden, however, six darts punctured Heiz's back. "Ugh!" Kalteina landed on the ground and looked around. Some people were looking at them fight. "Shoot... I'm no good with an audience..." She called back her darts. "I'll defeat you later..." She starts running away. "Dammit... That hurt..." Heiz said, standing up. Suddenly, Xiaki took his arm and ran away to somewhere no one could see them. "Xiaki?" "Sorry so much about that..." "No worries... But why can't you date anyone? She mentioned that." "It's... Because of my mother... I don't want to talk about that..." She sits down in a bench, Heiz does the same. "No worries! Well, I hope we can still do someth..." Heiz was interrupted. Xiaki suddenly had rest her head in his chest. "X-Xiaki?!" "Shhh... Shut up. You'll ruin the mood." Heiz was silent and nervous as one of her hands went to his back. "You're hurt..." Xiaki noticed. "Let's go somewhere I can treat you..." "Let's... Just stay together a little longer..." Heiz said. "But isn't it hurting?" "Not actually. She didn't hit with much force. She knew what she was doing." "I see." Xiaki just stayed there, in Heiz's chest. "Hm... Xiaki?" "Hm?" "Don't you wanna do something else? You're just... There..." "That's because I can hear your heart. You're nervous! Hehe." Xiaki stood up. Heiz blushed. "Th-That was on purpose?!" "Hahahaha! You're so funny! Of course it was!" Xiaki took his hand. "Show me your house." "Hum... OK. Let's go." They started walking towards the Celerent residence while holding hands. Kanzelle was seeing this. "Grrr... Goddamn you, Xiaki!" Next Harvest Preview Category:Episodes Category:Priscimitaria Category:Prismatic Warriors Category:PW/S1: Decadence